


Make My Wish Come True

by dreamingbook



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Christmas cookies and Christmas sweaters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingbook/pseuds/dreamingbook
Summary: Eric and Dele bake cookies. Or try to.





	Make My Wish Come True

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I wrote over on my Tumblr to thank my followers and celebrate the beginning of Month Christmas.
> 
> This was also a welcome distraction from writing another fic which I will hopefully finish some day but before this is going to happen, have this :)
> 
> It's a totally spontaneous fic, so mistakes are possible. I hope you still enjoy it and let me know what you think <3

“What the hell are you wearing?” Eric asks, eyes narrowing in disgust.

He’s not sure if he’s actually seeing it right. He never needed glasses before. His eyes were always fine but now he isn’t so sure anymore.

“Is that a  _christmas sweater_?”

It’s hideous and green, with a brown reindeer printed on the front. There’s some red glitter too somewhere on the fabric, looking like santa threw up on it. Maybe he did. Eric wouldn’t be surprised.

“It’s Gucci.” Dele retorts standing up from the couch where he was curled up like a cat, phone in hand. He’s wearing grey sweatpants and some fluffy socks looking so utterly comfortable, that Eric feels mildly overdressed.

“It’s ugly”. Eric says because they both know he’s right. There are no such things as pretty Christmas sweaters. Even Eric knows that with his limited experience in the fashion world. It’s a fact.

“Did you just come over to insult my sweater,” Dele asks, “or did you want anything else. Why are you here?”

Eric blinks for a moment confused to remember why he turned up in Dele’s house in the first place.

“You called me.” he says irritated, not able to look away from Dele’s chest. The reindeer is staring at Eric like he’s some fucking carrot that just wants to be eaten. It’s unsettling and Eric wants Dele to take it off.

“Yeah I did.” Dele says, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “I actually wanted to do something with you but then you insulted my sweater. I’m not sure I’m still in the mood.”

“In the mood for what?”

“For baking.” Dele says and Eric thinks he must have misheard.

“For baking.” He repeats and Dele nods. “You’re a disaster in the kitchen.” Eric says because he’s seen the pancake video on Dele’s  instagram. Eric has seen a lot of things he tries to forget. The memories of his cooking adventures are  burned  into his brain just as much as the poor fish was burned into Dele’s pan. Unfortunately he can’t throw away his brain.

“That’s why I invited you. To help me.”

It makes sense, Eric guesses. He isn’t a great cook by any means but he knows how to turn on the oven.

“What did you even want to bake?” He asks, because he’s curious now.

“Christmas cookies.” It’s not the answer Eric wanted to hear but should have expected. He was greeted in a christmas sweater after all.

“Who are you and what happened to the real Dele. Who replaced him with Santa Claus.”

“I didn’t know you had such an aversion against christmas.” Dele says, fingers rubbing on his chin thoughtfully.

“I’m not having an aversion against christmas.” Eric says furrowing his eyebrows. He doesn’t hate christmas. It’s just not his favorite time of the year.

“You insulted my sweater, you made fun of me wanting to bake christmas cookies. I really feel the love here.”

_Love._

Maybe that was the problem. Christmas was about love and family. Eric loves spending time with his family, he likes the trees and the lights.

He just doesn’t like everything surrounding the holidays. The pressure, the attention around it, the focussing on love. Not when everything seemed so fabricated. He wasn’t a fan of it.

He sighs resigned before looking at his friend.  

“Fine let’s make some cookies.” He tries to smile bright, teeth showing. It doesn’t seem to come of convincing because Dele just rolls his eyes as an answer.

“Great.” He says, lightly touching Eric’s arm, while walking past him into the direction of the kitchen. Eric hates how such a little touch makes his heart beat just a tiny bit faster.

“Are you coming or what?” Dele yells from somewhere far and Eric breaks out of his thoughts. He sighs before following Dele into the kitchen. 

Let the baking begin.

*****

“No.”

“Yes.” Dele says holding the antlers in front of him. Eric tries to lean away as far as possible as if Dele is holding poison. “Come on get into the spirit”

“Is it Gucci too?” Eric asks, because he can’t help himself. 

“Of course.” Dele says straight faced forcing the Alice band onto Eric’s head. He’s not gentle while doing it and Eric tries to fight him off but he forgot how strong Dele could be when he really wants something.

It feels weird on his head and he’s sure he’s looking even more ridiculous. He’s glad there’s no mirror in Dele’s kitchen, so he doesn’t have to see himself wearing antlers.

Dele starts giggling and Eric is not amused.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” He says because he really doesn’t know what spirit possessed him.

“You look pretty.” Dele presses out in between laughter and Eric swears to himself to get him back for it.  

“Fuck you.” He says but there’s no real heat behind it. Dele winks at him and Eric feels something melt inside his chest.

“Don’t be such a grumpy reindeer.” Dele says patting his cheek. “Scowling doesn’t suit you.” 

Eric scowls some more.

“You enjoy this too much.”

“You’re my best friend, Eric. Making you miserable is my job.”

_Best Friends._

He likes hearing those words, casual and yet meaningful. The words make him feel a bit dissapointed too, but he tries to ignore  _that._

“What cookies are we making?” He asks changing the topic.

“The ones you can decorate.” Dele says eyes bright. Eric sighs.

****

“Ugh, they’re more complicated than I thought.” Dele complains hands buried deep in the dough.

The smell of sugar and butter is heavy in the air and Eric is reminded of a time where he and his siblings used to bake cookies in early december. They don’t do this anymore and Eric wasn’t aware about how much he actually missed it. He doesn’t admit it out loud but he’s actually enjoying himself. Just a tiny bit.

“Here it says you just have to mix the flour with the eggs, the sugar and the butter. Then mix it it until it’s a smooth dough.” Eric says reading from the recipe.

“That’s what I did.”

“The flour is still unopened.” Eric says, taking the package, opening it and tossing it towards Dele. Dele doesn’t react fast enough and the flour hits him in the back, covering him and the floor in white powder.

“Did you just throw flour at me?” Dele asks head turning and eyes wide in surprise. Eric tries to suppress the laughter climbing up his throat but he lets out a snicker anyway. Before Eric can realise what is happening, something cold and slimy hits him in the cheek.

Dele grins at him, teeth bared.  
  


“Okay. Now it’s on.”

It’s war and Eric won’t lose. He doesn’t wait long before grabbing some of the eggs not used for the dough and throwing them hard. He misses Dele only by a few centimeters, the eggs cracking against the cupboard behind him.

“Ha, you missed!” Dele yells triumphant before tossing some of the flour on Eric’s face. It’s dusty and dry and tasteless, clocking up his mouth like glue. He can’t let Dele get away with it. He takes the unoccupied bowl of dough from the kitchen counter, ready for  revenge.

He grabs some of the dough, before cupping Dele’s face in his hands. He smears the buttery mass on his cheeks, on his forehead and on his nose. Dele tries to wiggle out from his grip but Eric doesn’t let him. He doesn’t stop until it’s everywhere. When he’s finished he wipes his hands on Dele’s sweater, smiling satisfied.

“Eww Eric.” Dele complains. Eric would find it endearing if he wasn’t currently covered in slimy cookie dough.

“You ruined my christmas sweater.” Dele whines and Eric hums.

“Good.” 

“We should take a shower though.” He adds because he’s still covered in flour and it’s beginning to start feeling uncomfortable to breathe.

“In the middle of the day? Scandalous.” 

They both laugh.

****

When they are clean again, Dele collects a few blankets before dumping them off on the couch. They both huddle in front of the tv trying to get warm. It’s been getting colder in London. There’s no snow yet but Eric knows it’s just a question of time.

“Well that was a total mess.” Eric says while he tries to get comfortable on the floor, back leaning against the couch.

“Hmm I don’t know what do you mean.” Dele says next to him sounding innocent. “It was a total success. I covered you in flour and made you wear a christmas sweater. I don’t know about you, but that was the perfect christmas present already.”

Eric grimaces before staring down at the sweater he’s wearing. It’s the same Dele was wearing earlier but in deep red. He should have know that Dele was trying to get him to wear one of these ugly things and there wasn’t really a choice either. He still doesn’t believe that the sweater was the only clean item Dele had in his closet. It’s comfy though, so Eric ignores that Dele probably had planned all of this.  
  


“December has only barely started.” He says instead and Dele shrugs. 

“At least I haven’t bought a tree yet.” Dele jokes and Eric shakes his head at him fondly. 

“You really do love christmas.” It’s not a question but a fact, something Eric didn’t know before. They have been friends for so long and somehow Eric never noticed.

“Why?” He asks because now that he knows, he wants to _really_ know.

Dele doesn’t say anything and it’s okay. Eric doesn’t want to pressure him into anything that he isn’t ready for. He wants to reach out and touch Dele, just to make sure he didn’t upset him with his question.

“Christmas always meant hope for me.” Dele says and this time Eric does reach out. It’s just a light touch at his elbow but Dele relaxes immediately. He doesn’t look at Eric, eyes fixated on the tv.

“People are nicer when it’s christmas. It was christmas when it all got better.”  There’s  a truth to it only Dele can understand and something bitter lying underneath but Eric thinks he might know what Dele is getting at. He found his real family on Christmas and that’s what Christmas was all about anyway.

_Love._

“Is there anything you wish for?”

Dele stays silent for a moment. “Yeah.” he says before looking at the ceiling again.

Eric stares at him in expectation but Dele doesn’t continue. When he notices Eric staring he just shakes his head.

“I’m not telling you.” He says and Eric feels the disappointment surging through him.

“Why not.” Eric pouts and Dele smiles secretively. “It won’t come true If I tell you.” He says thumping at Eric’s sweater.

“I’m pretty sure that’s only true when you see a shooting star.” Eric says annoyed. He wants to know.

“Nah, it’s an unwritten law. You don’t say wishes out loud.”

“How do I know what to get you then.”

“You don’t have to get me anything.”

“Maybe I want to.”

“I’m still not telling you.”

“I know what I want.” Eric says suddenly because it’s been in his heart for a long time. He realises it’s not a wish, but something more.

_Love._

He knows what he wants and it’s not a wish so he can say it out loud. It’s simple but it’s also not. He doesn’t know how Dele’s going to react.

“Yeah?” Dele says and his brown eyes bore into Eric that he’s not able to breathe for a moment.

Now or Never.

“All I want for christmas..,” Eric pauses  before leaning closer to Dele, so that his lips are near his ear. “is youuu.” He sings the last words softly and in his best Mariah Carey impersonation. It’s only a breath, but he hopes Dele understands it anyway.

Dele opens his mouth before shoving Eric against his shoulder. Hard. It hurts only slightly, but it doesn’t keep his heart from hammering faster when his head hits the soft cushions behind him.

He closes his eyes, waiting. One, two, three.

When he opens his eyes Dele is above him, with a soft smile on his face.

“I knew there was some christmas inside you,” he says and then his lips are on his and Eric stops thinking.

Maybe there was something real about Christmas after all.


End file.
